


紧急征用

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove





	紧急征用

松本润冲进补给站休息室的门，连头盔都没摘，就狠狠地往墙上踹了一脚，把搭档小栗旬吓了一跳。

“好好的怎么啦？”小栗叼着根芥末味儿蚯蚓干，懒洋洋地问道。

松本气鼓鼓地摘下头盔，一股烟火味儿窜出来，呛的小栗打了个大大的喷嚏，蚯蚓干儿掉地上去了：“哎，我说，松润，把你那火药味儿收收，呛死了！”

不收，人家就是不收。小栗叹口气，拍拍好友的肩膀：“说吧，那位少校又怎么你了？”

“他刚摸我头，说‘乖，真是个好孩子‘！”松本从牙缝里好不容易挤出一句话。小栗一口水喷出来，溅了松本一身，后者嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，扯张纸巾低下头擦衣服。他恶狠狠地擦着，把防护服当作某人的厚脸皮使劲蹭，看的小栗旬心惊胆战，生怕他一个不留神就把防护服给扯了，那玩意儿可贵呢。房间里的火药味儿愈来愈重，大有来根火柴就BOOM的的趋势。

松本润，22岁，初级机修工，Alpha，今天也被气的够呛。

++++++++++++++

三天前，初级机修工松本润跟初级驾驶员小栗旬上地表作业的时候，被JP617-830救援队紧急征用，到札幌地下城走了一趟，现在正在回家的路上。被紧急征用这事儿就够闹心的了，更闹心的，是救援队有个酷爱逗他玩的联合政府高级技术工程师，军衔少校，整支救援队的大脑和实际控制者，二宫和也。

那位少校顶着一张嫩脸，动不动就说松本可爱，把他当小孩子那么夸。松本是谁啊，那就是一心高气傲脸皮薄的炸弹，谁逗BOOM谁，认识他的人都叫他KING，轻易不敢惹他。但是自来熟的二宫少校才不管，从征用那一刻开始就时不时地逗弄一下松本。

松本反抗了吗？当然。怎么没BOOM？这你要问问救援队长金刚芭比（划掉）山田凉介、重机枪手小白花（划掉）竹内凉真，以及医疗官小恶魔（划掉）吉高由里子的外骨骼了。总之，人在屋檐下，不得不低头。人生艰难啊。

在松本快消完气时，传来信息，说暴风雪来临，封路了，他们必须在补给站停留一个晚上，明天才能回大阪。

那就休息呗。JP617-830救援队被分成几组，到后面的宿舍睡觉。松本这几天都是在车上过的，动不动还有个二宫少校把他当靠垫使，现在总算能脱了防护服平躺下来，头一粘枕头就睡着了。

++++++++++++++

迷迷糊糊地，有人在推他。松本以为在做梦，翻个身继续睡。

“哎哟！”什么东西叮了他一口，疼的他清醒过来。床前站了个人，黑糊糊的看不清，松本吓得一哆嗦，刚想喊，一张胶布贴到他嘴上。

“嘘，”是吉高，她示意松本跟他出门。

“初级机修工松本润，ALPHA，根据《流浪地球性别管理条例》第二十三条之规定，你被紧急征用了。”

“？！”松本一把撕开嘴上的胶布，“啥？！！”

“有人发情了，需要你帮忙。”吉高言简意赅。

“我不去！”松本不想当种猪。

吉高拍拍手，竹内和中岛悄没声息地出现在松本背后，一把把他架起来。医疗官又往他嘴上贴了块胶布，摆摆头，松本被架到走廊尽头，停下来。吉高一手抓着门把手，一手拿枪指着松本：“他腰受过伤，你要太过分，我明天就阉了你。”说完开门，扔松本，锁门，行云流水，一气呵成。

+++++++++++++++

屋内灯光昏暗，但那人诱人的雪茄味儿已经绕梁三匝，渗透进松本的每个毛孔里，他还没看清靠在床头那人是谁，就已经先硬为敬了。一把邪火从脐下三寸一直窜到他脑门上，火药味儿不受控制地爆发出来。

床上那人动了动，坐起来：“你是打算在那站一晚上，还是过来干正事儿？”

雾草！是二宫！松本一激灵，刚烈焰熊熊的邪火灭了一半。这他妈是艹还是不艹啊，好难选择。

二宫朝他招了招手，他鬼使神差地就走过去了。站在床前，手足无措。少校抬头看看他，哧地笑了，然后站在床上，麻溜地脱得精光，再伸手把松本嘴上那块胶布给扯下来。

松本看着眼前白花花的肉体，下面疼的要命，心想这下不艹不行了。

但是ALPHA的尊严不能丢。他转身坐到床边，拍拍大腿：“坐这儿。”

又是一声嗤笑，然后温软的肉体就落在松本的大腿上，还蹭了蹭他的鸡儿。擦，这人真TM欠操！

松本一把把二宫按在床上，就去咬那张整天逗弄自己的嘴。一个雏儿有什么吻技，只能靠本能啃来啃去，一不小心，就咬破了二宫的嘴角。

“轻点，你属狗啊。”少校发出了不满的声音。

“你TM才属狗，老子属猪！”松本低头看着二宫，这个O倒是很符合普罗大众的印象，白白嫩嫩的，身上都是些软肉，尤其是小肚子，摸上去如凝脂一般，手感极好。再加上那张看不出年龄的脸，和冲鼻的烟草味儿形成鲜明的对比。

二宫似笑非笑地看着他：“喔，小猪猪~~~~你会不会操人啊，要不要哥哥教你？”

妈的，这种嘴欠的OMEGA就该操到说不出话才对！

松本站起身，甩掉上衣，然后又压在二宫身上，一口叼住他浅褐色的乳头，狠狠地舔舐、吮吸。二宫的嗓子里发出“呀呀”的声音，抓住松本的头发，扭来扭去。松本不耐烦地左手掐住他的腰，右手伸向二宫的下身。

OMEGA的小穴已经洪水泛滥，松本的手指毫无阻拦地伸了进去，想着性教育课上学的知识，开始试探着在小穴中摩擦。温热的软肉急不可耐地包住手指，殷切地想把它留下来。松本听到二宫溢出的甜腻呻吟，吐出已被蹂躏的红肿的左乳头，又把右乳叼进嘴里，一视同仁地开始疼爱。

二宫的小腿缠上松本的大腿，使劲地用脚后跟蹬了松本一下：“你TM……你TM……玩够了没有……到底行不行啊你……”平时听起来贱嗖嗖的小尖嗓，这会儿变得软绵绵的，毫无杀伤力，倒是挺想让人怼死他，用“枪”。

松本支起上身，对上那双平常总带着几分笑意的茶色眼睛，那眼框现在泛着点微红，眼角湿润，目光被情欲泡的软绵绵的，斜斜地那么一瞥，风情万种。让人想干死他。

说干就干，松本开始解裤腰带。也不知道是怎么回事，皮带左拉右拽就是扯不开，越急越扯不开，房间里的火药味儿愈发强烈，随时有爆炸的危险。就在松本快气炸的时候，一双小手伸过来，灵巧地解开带扣，顺手还帮他把皮带抽出来。

“呵，急啥呢急，小家伙儿。”少校见松本愣愣地看着自己，又管不住自己的嘴。

妈蛋，干死他！松本一手拉起刚帮他宽衣解带的小手，一手扯掉裤子，把那只小手往胯间骄傲的阴茎上一放：“谁TM是小家伙？！”

“好好好，你不小，不小，行了吧？”小手贪婪地把这根阴茎从上到下摸了一遍，让松本浑身打颤，“那，大帅哥，你是不是能过来操我了，嗯？”上扬的尾音配上斜挑的目光，让人十分把持不住。

松本毫无预兆地扑下来，把二宫摁在床头，拉开白嫩的双腿，毫无技巧地长驱直入。

"嗯……啊~~~~~~”

憋了好久的性器直接戳到肠道深处，甬道兴奋地收紧，兴高采烈地拥抱住入侵者。

“你……倒是……动……啊~~~~”少校咬着后槽牙娇嗔，一贯带着点不正经的脸已全部染上粉色，三分羞涩七分淫靡，像个妖精，夺人心魄吸人精血的狐狸精。

“……你TM这么紧怎么动啊！”松本也咬着后槽牙，憋的。他费了好大劲儿才没当场交代，哼，才不要这个老妖精看笑话。

“哼！”

这一哼彻底点着了松本，他猛地低下头叼住二宫的嘴，把舌头顶进去，大肆在对方的口腔里攻城略地。同时，下身开始不要命地大操大干，把怒气全都撒进OMEGA柔软敏感的后穴里。二宫在这猛烈的冲击下毫无抵抗之力，忘乎所以地扬起脖子，双手欲拒还迎地搭在松本肩头，嘴里发出舒爽的呻吟。

松本意乱情迷中忽然想起吉高的话，赶紧一边扣着二宫的细腰死命干，一边伸手抓了个枕头塞在二宫腰下。然后他顺着OMEGA光裸的胸膛往下啃，留下一串牙印和红莓。

“……狗子！”二宫喘息着骂他。松本也不恼，都这份儿上了，还有什么恼不恼的，是不。他只埋着头舔软绵的小肚子，用手掌细细揉捏手感十足的小屁股，他手劲不小，每捏一下都会让OMEGA浑身颤抖。不够，他还想听到身下这人被自己操的尖叫。

于是，他恋恋不舍地抽出阴茎，眯着眼看不餍足的小穴颤动的样子，然后将二宫翻了个面，再狠狠地进入。

后入插的更深，龟头碰到了某个隐秘的地方，让整个甬道都痉挛起来，二宫抑制不住地发出高亢的尖叫，让松本心花怒放。他抓着二宫的臀部往后拉，让少校紧贴在自己胸口。然后机修工的双手揉捏着二宫的胸，把它挤成一团又放开。下身的进攻从未停下来过，囊袋撞击着少校的屁股，发出啪啪啪的声音，小穴里的汁液源源不断，被摩擦挤的咕叽咕叽直响。

松本舔着二宫汗津津的肩膀和脖子，抑制不住地把鼻尖往那人的颈弯送，牙痒痒地想找个什么东西咬。二宫向后靠在松本肩上，双手紧紧地抓住ALPHA的胳膊，不经意地又把屁股往后送了送。

机修工本能地往前捣弄，只听见二宫的声音又尖了几分，之前一直半硬的阴茎猛地站直，激动地哭了。松本心下有了数，把二宫放开，让他跪在床上，然后照着这个地方猛攻。

隐秘的入口打开了，松本长驱直入，被里面的温度激得头皮发麻，差点就射出来。二宫更糟糕，松本甫一进去，他就颤抖着射了，还喷出一股子热液浇在松本的龟头上。

松本倒吸一口冷气，放缓速度，附身压在瘫倒的二宫身上，咬住他颈后的腺体，用牙细细地磨。二宫无力地抬起手，轻轻拍拍松本的大腿：“别咬。”

“呜~~~~”小狼狗发出不满的声音，又狠狠地在生殖腔里顶了几下，二宫被顶的浑身抽搐，无法出声。

松本又在腺体上磨了磨牙，十分不甘心地松开。然后从生殖腔里退出，再狠狠地冲进那里，他克制着射精地冲动又抽插了十来下，终于在里面成结，痛痛快快地射了出来。

二宫酥软地趴在床上，后穴里还塞着ALPHA的结，精液被结堵在他的肚子里，一滴也流不出来。他任由松本在后背上舔舐磨蹭，小孩子嘛，还是得多给点甜头。

结慢慢消退，精液混着肠液从穴口中涌出。松本用手指蘸了点黏糊糊的液体，抹在二宫的腰上，被OMEGA嫌恶地打了一下。松本不高兴地在二宫肿胀的腺体上磨磨牙，收紧手臂，把少校抱进怀里，再次用力顶进去，马上又开始第二轮。

二宫扭过头，给了他一个吻。

+++++++++++++++++++++++

当松本从酣睡中醒来时已是中午，身边没人，床铺摸上去凉凉的，屋里的雪茄味儿也消散的差不多了。二宫走了很久了。小栗说早上暴风雪停了， JP617-830救援队接到另一个任务，上了别的车，走了。

松本失落地收拾好东西，跟小栗回大阪。生活好像什么也没变，又好像少了点什么，松本说不好。

半年之后，松本正躺在运载车下修车，一双细腿出现在车边。

“初级机修工松本润，ALPHA，根据《流浪地球性别管理条例》第二十三条之规定，你被紧急征用了。”


End file.
